Shattered Hearts
by Bloodedge2600
Summary: Cuando la esperanza se pierde, no queda mas que sucumbir a la desesperacion... O pelear. Por un mañana mejor... Aún cuands o eso signifique que debas romper tu propio corazón.
1. Teaser

La esperanza era lo unico que hacia mover a este mundo en la direccion correcta... hasta que esta perdio su significancia con los pequeños actos de malicias de cada gente en este planeta.

Cuando se pierde la esperanza, las persons recurren a aquellas necesidades banales que sean capaces de satisfacer ese vacio que ahora habita en sus corazones. Vicios, Religion, Creencias, entre muchas otras comienzan a tomar un significado primordial en nuestra existencia... hasta que al final nos consumen o nos ciegan de lo que es verdaderamente importante.

Uno mismo. Perdemos de vista quienes somos y nos volvemos todo lo que otros nos hagan creer.

Yo jure hace mucho tiempo que jamas dejaria que algo asi me pasase a mi, o a aquellos a los que mas queria.

Pero fallé.

Prometi que jamas perderiamos de vista quienes eramos y de donde habiamos venido. Crecimos juntos, reimos juntos, lloramos juntos; nos volvimos como una familia. _Nos volvimos hermanos._

__Aprendiamos cosas nuevas, cosas _fantasticas._ Nuestro lazo se fortalecio aun mas; hasta el grado de que el mio con otro de mis "hermanos" era mucho mas fuerte que con los demas.

Fue ahi cuando aprendi a entender lo mas importante de mi vida: El Amor.

__Pero el mundo cambiaba a nuestro alrededor, mientras nosotros nos sentiamos ajenos a el, como si nada nos pudiera separar. Nos sentiamos invencibles...

Y ahi fue donde comenzo todo... Ahi perdimos nuestro vinculo.

Fue algo tan gradual... que aun siento como si todo no fuese mas que parte de un mal chiste. Solo nos dimos cuenta de todo hasta el momento en el que tuvimos que tomar nuestros propios caminos... y algunos de ellos nos llevaban hasta el limite...

La amistad empezaba a acabarse. Nos volvimos _enemigos._

Pero lo que en verdad me hizo perder la fe, la esperanza en un mañana; fue perderlo a _el._

Mi Logan... el chico que siempre me hizo sonreir con tan solo una mirada. Aquel que siempre me recordaba la belleza de este mundo con su hermosa sonrisa. Aquel chico que siempre _tuvo mi mundo en sus manos..._

Mi mejor amigo, amante y confidente. Al chico al que mas le fallé. Aquel al que no pude salva de la desesperanza al ver nuestro mundo en decadencia.

Mi Logan, quien ahora tiene el mundo; mi mundo, en sus manos. _Literalmente._

Incluso con la realidad que ahora nos rodea y que nos vimos forzados a aceptar, mi mente y mi corazon no alcanzan a comprender el porque de las cosas. Nuestro mundo ahora es tan solo la sombra de lo que un dia fue; tan solo es un planeta gris que es gobernado con manos de hierro por un tirano.

_Mi Tirano. _

Soy Kendall Francis Schmitd, de 33 años, y soy el lider de la ultima linea de resistencia contra Exarion, el gobierno de nuestro paneta. el unico gobierno... El cual es gobernado por el poder de la ciencia, el dinero y la crueldad.

Gobernado unicamente por el mas temible y poderoso tirano que este mundo haya conocido. El tirano que aun tiene mi corazon.

Logan Phillip Henderson.

Les contare, a traves de mis vivencias, como llegamos a esto. Como fue que lo que una vez fueron 4 amigos pasando un buen rato juntos se volvio en la triste realidad que ahora nos consume.


	2. Chapter 0: Un Mundo Gris (preview)

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**...**_

_**Me dan ganas de que me trague la tierra! No puede ser que no haya hecho mucho en este tiempo! Pues que mas da!**_

_**Quiero ante todo disculparme por haber desaparecido así de repente y sin mas! Los deje bastante colgados! Y eso no es bueno...**_

_**Pero me da gusto que mientras estoy empezando una nueva historia (a la cual voy a requerir ayuda, asi como con mi primera historia para traducirla al ingles) aun haya gente que este dispuestisima a seguir leyendo lo que escribo. Muchisimas Gracias!**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a Manuel Uchiha, a VictoriaDvalosBTR, KenRusherBoy y a muchos mas! Por seguir aqui y darme aliento y apoyo!**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**R & R**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**_

_**Shattered Hearts Capitulo 0: Un Mundo Gris**_

_-__"La desesperanza es el sentimiento negativo definitivo de la realidad, que cada día se vuelve un poco de nosotros. Al final, nosotros mismos nos volvemos una mera mancha sin color en nuestro_ entorno."-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

_**Duluth , Minnesota **_

_**14 de Septiembre de 2023 **_

_**6:30 pm.**_

**_Kendall_**

Es curioso como los tiempos cambian.

En esta nueva era ahora casi todo es posible. Si algo ha caracterizado a la humanidad es su incesante marcha hacia adelante, algunas veces sin mirar atrás, logrando poder sobreponerse a distintos desafíos a través de la historia gracias a los conocimientos que aprenden en el camino hacia el futuro...

Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

El avance hacia el futuro nunca ha sido visto como algo que suponga un mal, y nunca debería ser visto así. Lo negativo sobre el avance es la misma humanidad. Adquirimos conocimientos, pero en el camino olvidamos nuestros propios sentimientos.

Pero debes estarte preguntando, ¿A que va todo esto? ¿Por que filosofar sobre esta clase de cosas ahora mismo, en este dia precisamente? Bueno, no me puedes culpar. Es en estas épocas cuando todo lo que en estos últimos 13 años vienen para atormentarme con toda su fuerza. Cuando la desesperación en mi toma mas fuerza y se apodera de cada fibra de mi ser.

La melancolia se vuelve una vez mas ese trago insípido y amargo del cual saboreo todos los días de mi existencia desde hace tiempo.

Es en esta época del año; según el viejo y roto reloj que llevo en mi muñeca me lo recuerda, en este preciso día, en el que las viejas heridas en mi corazón vuelve a sangrar. Heridas que originalmente yo mismo me provoqué.

Pero también es el día que me recuerda la única razón por la que aun no me he rendido del todo.

_El._

Como ya los has de saber, Mi nombre es Kendall Schmitd, aunque ahora casi nadie me llama así. Hace muchos años ese nombre solía significar mucho para mucha gente, en especial para la gente mas cercana a mi. Me identificaba como aquel chico que según mis seres queridos, en sus palabras, era decidido, amable, creativo, decidido... entre muchas otras cosas. He, después de todos estos años, aun sigo dudando de todo eso.

_El _me describía casi de la misma manera... pero sus palabras tenían un mayor impacto en mi ser, en mi corazón y mi mente. La forma en la que sus suaves y tiernos labios me describían me hacían vibrar, cada parte de mi ser se erizaba en un sentimiento placentero. _Sus palabras_ me hacían realmente creer que yo era todo eso.

Y yo lo arruine. Tal vez me creí demasiado todas esas palabras. Me volví soberbio.

Cuando _el_ me daba su mano para apoyarme, yo siempre lo aleje por que empezó a sentir que era fuerte, que no necesitaba a nadie._  
_

Y lo necesitaba mucho a el. Aun lo hago...

Mi soberbia fue grande, así como mi miedo a aceptar lo que yo sentía por el. Veía como cada rechazo, cada acto mio por alejarlo de mi lo hacia perder la esperanza de ser novios... y aun así el seguía a mi lado, _luchando_.

Je, olvidaba decirlo. En nuestro mundo existen personas que son capaces de usar ciertas abilidades... personas como nosotros. _Como el._

-"LÓGICA, UNIDAD Y DISCIPLINA"-

Esa monótona voz otra vez... la he escuchado tanto estos 10 últimos años que hasta casi puedo imitarla. Una nave de vigilia. No me sorprende ya ver esos pedazos de chatarra volando por todo el mundo, bueno, después de todo no puedes ignorar un enorme cacharro de 40 metros de longitud con todas esas luces scanner adornando su insípido exterior. De color blanco, con tan solo unas franjas color azul cielo metálico y con una forma triangular, casi parecen mas pirámides que alguna clase de aeronave.

Logan nunca tuvo un muy buen gusto con la decoración y al parecer aun carece de el.

-"LA ÚNICA VERDAD, ES LA QUE SOLO LOS OJOS PUEDEN VER. LA ÚNICA VERDAD ES EXARION... SOMOS LOS OJOS DEL MUNDO"-

La mecánica voz resonaba nuevamente, repitiendo el mismo mantra que llevo a este mundo al basurero que ahora es. Parecerá una simple frase tonta, pero en tiempos difíciles hasta la mas grande mierda que se te aparezca ofreciéndote salvación te parecerá lo único que ha existido siempre. Su mantra se podia escuchar por toda la ciudad, recordando les a aquellos que no coincidieron con su 'lógica' que son ELLOS los que gobiernan el mundo.

La nave entonces empezó a bajar su velocidad, mientras desplegaba un montón de aquellos proyectores holograficos voladores. Tienen el parecido a una pelota de baloncesto, pero el color y los detalles eran similares a los de la nave de donde salieron.

También olvidaba mencionar que son unos muy avanzados sensores de movimiento.

Rápidamente me oculte detrás de un muro mientras los proyectores hacían su trabajo, esperando cualquier sea el mensaje que están a punto de dar. Aunque yo no necesitaba escucharlo, sabia perfectamente de que se trataba esto.

Es 14 de septiembre. El cumpleaños de Logan.

La figura de un hombre alto, delgado en extremo y con una mascara con forma de pirámide se proyecto de repente. Ataviado con una elegante túnica de color blaco con detalles dorados que trazan un amanecer, el hombre al cual identifico como Radeus, el parlanchin oficial de Logan, comenzó a hablar.

-"¡Habitantes del mundo! ¡Escuchen a la voz de la razon! ¡Escuchen a la voz de la Verdad! ¡Todos ustedes, los engañados. Les traigo mensajes de Unidad y Colaboracion! Hoy, este dia que nuestra linea temporal nos ha traido tras su incesante marcha desde los comienzos del raciocinio, Lord Henderson ha decidido perdonar a aquellos que abandonaron su intelecto y su cordura por seguir en su oscurantismo primitivo! Nuestra Magnificiente Conciencia ha decidido de manera racional y con deliberacion premeditada, basados en su tiempo de vida biologico transcurrido hasta este dia, darles la Absolución a 34 Homo Sapiens criminales!"-

Ese flacucho... ¿acaso esta diciendo que liberaran públicamente a 34 rebeldes tan solo por ser el cumpleaños numero 34 de Logan? ¿Que diablos esta tramando?

La nave de vigilia empezó a girar, mientras un compartimiento, al parecer una de sus plataformas, se abria. Habian personas ahi. ¡Dios mio, conozco a la mitad de ellos! Todos decían que ya estaban muertos.

Un momento... Absolución...

_James David Maslow... yo te absuelvo de tu ignorancia... _

__No hay tiempo... debo llegar ahi... ¡Ahora!

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
